


New Beginnings, Lost Scene

by alynwa



Series: Boston Legal Season Six [11]
Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Friendship/Love, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: This scene follows the phone conversation between Alan and Jerry and explains when Alan realized the depth of Denny's love for him.





	New Beginnings, Lost Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from "New Beginnings:"
> 
> “Alan, may I ask you something?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “You said you didn’t think you would ever be loved again. I pop know you are not the most trusting person in the world. When did you know that Denny really loves you?”
> 
> “I knew that Denny loved me; that’s why I married him. We were married almost a year before I learned the depths of that love. I…was humbled in the face of it.”
> 
> “May I ask what occurred that made you know?”
> 
> “No.”

When Alan hung up from Jerry, his mind went back to the night he realized how deeply Denny truly loved him.  It had been a good summer’s day that had ended with an extended time on their bedroom balcony.  They had enjoyed Cuban cigars and two glasses of single malt scotch as they talked about…stuff.  One of the things he loved about his relationship with Denny was the fact that they felt completely comfortable talking to each other about anything.  Alan remembered they had prepared for bed and watched the movie _Quest for Fire_ before turning out the lights and settling in to sleep.

Rae Dawn Chong’s character in the movie obviously affected him more than he had thought because he dreamed that he was having sex with her in the cave; one of those dreams that seems so real you think it’s really happening.  _He was behind her going at it doggy style when she pulled away and laid on her back.  She reached out her arms for him to come to her.  He covered her with his body and moved between her legs to penetrate her.  He raised himself up…_

Alan’s eyes popped open.  He thanked his lucky stars that he was being spooned by Denny because he was almost painfully aroused and he didn’t want Denny to know.  He began easing himself away from his husband with the intention of going to the bathroom and relieving himself.  Suddenly, Denny put a hand on his shoulder.  “Where are you going?”

“Denny!  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you; I’m going to the bathroom.”

The older man grunted, “I see.  Wait a minute.” He rolled away and Alan, who didn’t dare turn around, could hear him reaching for something on his night table.

Just as he was about to tell Denny he couldn’t wait any longer, Denny moved against him again and said, “Here, use these” as he dropped something in front of him.  “Tissues,” he explained when he felt Alan find them.  “You were groaning in your sleep, so I’m assuming you were having some sort of sex dream.”

“Are you saying that you want me to…right here, next to you?  Denny, I know you’re not as homophobic as you used to be, but are you sure about this?  The bathroom’s right over there!”

“Alan, let me tell you something.  There were times when I was between marriages and would need to scratch that itch and like any man, I did.  And because I did, I know that sometimes having an orgasm can be the loneliest thing in the world.  I know what it’s like to have that release and no one’s there to hold you; it can be devastating.  I wouldn’t wish that feeling on my worst enemy so I damn sure don’t wish it on you.  I don’t want you to _ever_ feel alone or lonely or unloved, Alan, not as long as I’m alive.  So it’s alright for you to do it with me beside you, it will always be alright.”

Alan was unsure, but physical need pushed him to take a chance that Denny meant what he said.  He began to pleasure himself and when he was about to go over the edge, he could feel Denny put his arm around him and hold him close.  Moments later, when his breathing and heart rate had returned to normal, he laid there with his husband holding him in his arms, overwhelmed that Denny had done this for him.  _My God, he truly loves me!_   Tears formed and stood in his eyes at the realization of how far Denny would go to let him know how much he was loved.  A sob escaped him.

“You girl, are you crying _again?_ ” Denny chided, but he pulled Alan closer and spooned him tighter.  “Go to sleep.”

“I am.”  Alan wrapped his arm around Denny’s.  He had never felt so loved and accepted in his life and in that moment he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else or _with_ anyone else.  _“I love you” doesn’t even begin to cover how I’m feeling right now, but it’s all I have._ “I love you, Denny.”

“I know.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this scene at the request of AsuDC, one of my favorite readers.


End file.
